


Todo mundo é gay!

by Artemisia_Jackson



Category: Naruto
Genre: #exercito #+18, #lemon #yaoi #comedia, #sns, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia_Jackson/pseuds/Artemisia_Jackson
Summary: Sasuke é um recruta um tanto quanto rebelde, aproveitando de seu título de "melhor dos melhores" para sair se exibindo por aí - e bem... Digamos que o Capitão gosta do exibicionismo mais do que se permite admitir.
Relationships: SasuNaru
Kudos: 2





	Todo mundo é gay!

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, isso aqui é um presentinho pra Mandy_Assis, pois a ideia surgiu graças a ela.  
> O título se auto explicará mais no segundo capítulo — o qual ainda tenho que começar e que talvez demore um pouco pra sair por ser o último e conter lemon. Mas vou tentar não demorar um ano pra atualizar ^^  
> Enfim, sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo.

O erro do homem é achar que homossexualidade tira seu direito de ser homem. Burros, os coitados não sabem a diferença entre um gay e um transsexual ou transgênero. Sasuke sempre se divertiu com aquilo, principalmente ao pensar que estava ali naquele exército pútrido porque seu pai pensava da mesma forma. Riu-se ao imaginar a cara do velho quando descobrisse o quanto o tiro havia saído pela culatra – o jovem Uchiha tinha sido obrigado a entrar no exército para virar homem (como se um dia tivesse deixado de sê-lo), mas tudo o que fizera além de se tornar o melhor recruta se resumia em ter "passado o rodo" no quartel.  
Ah, sim, Sasuke possuía dois títulos naquele lugarzinho que fedia a putrefação; o de melhor dos melhores entre os recrutas e o de vadia sórdida entre os colegas mais bonitos e gostosos – apesar dessa parte de sua reputação não ser muito divulgada, já que falar sobre aquilo implicaria aos colegas explicar a descoberta, e bem… Os grandes homens jamais iriam sair por aí falando sobre sua recaída apenas por curiosidade e vontade de experimentar algo diferente.  
Fosse como fosse, Sasuke adorava seus títulos e esfregaria-os com gosto na cara de Fugaku quando saísse daquele lugar; infelizmente só dali alguns anos – caso não fosse expulso antes, claro.  
— E então mocinhas, se forem mais devagar a guerra chega e ainda estarão aí. Rápido, já chega de vagabundear! – gritou o primeiro tenente Neji ao lado do Capitão, que só observava a cena.  
Os recrutas se desesperaram e começaram a enfiar toda a comida na boca de forma apressada. Estavam na hora do almoço há apenas alguns míseros minutos, mas lá estavam os desgraçados dos seus superiores lhes enchendo o saco novamente.  
— Não se pode demorar três minutos pra comer nessa droga de lugar. – Sasuke resmungou, irritado. Geralmente mantinha-se indiferente àquelas coisas, mas naquele dia estava com muita fome e odiava ser apressado.  
Neji virou a cabeça em sua direção com a velocidade daqueles bonecos assassinos de filmes de terror, lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador.  
— Se tem tempo pra ficar choramingando, Uchiha, tem tempo pra lavar os banheiros podres que vocês sujam. Rápido! Quero aquele chão brilhando, senão farei com que lamba até que esteja ao meu gosto. – falou Neji em seu típico tom de cão de briga.  
Abandonando o prato em cima de uma das mesas grandes e retangulares do refeitório, Sasuke se recompôs e murmurou um "sim senhor" para o tenente, segurando-se para não revirar os olhos ou dar uma resposta mal criada. Pôde ver com o canto dos olhos seu Capitão lindo e gostoso rindo claramente da sua situação e trincou os dentes com isso.  
"Perdedor desgraçado" – pensou, sorrindo levemente ao pensar em seguida que mais cedo ou mais tarde, seria o seu querido Capitão a perder a virilidade diante dos encantos de vadia de Sasuke.  
~~~~~~  
Naruto observava o desempenho dos recrutas na atividade da vez, que consistia em se esgueirar entre o mínimo espaço entre o chão e os arames farpados acima dos corpos rastejantes. Já estavam no fim da tarde, e como não podia deixar de ser, Sasuke Uchiha era o mais avançado – tinha ultrapassado todos os outros e parecia não ter dificuldade alguma em realizar a tarefa. Sequer encostava nos arames, mantinha as costas arqueadas como um gato espreguiçando-se preguiçosamente em uma linda tarde de verão.  
"Desgraçado maldito" – pensou Naruto com seus botões. Por um momento desejou voltar a sua época de recruta apenas para poder estar ali, competindo contra o Uchiha. O infeliz era bom em absolutamente tudo que fazia, até a droga de banheiro que lavava ficava impecável. Havia um bom tempo que o Capitão não lidava com tamanho destaque entre seus designados, naquele ano tinha tido sorte. Além de Sasuke, tinha Gaara Sabaku como seu segundo melhor recruta com habilidades realmente louváveis – apesar do jovem ruivo não conseguir superar os dotes extraordinários de Sasuke.  
Observou quando o dito cujo levantou-se como se tivesse apenas abaixado por um momento para pegar um doce. Nem uma careta, nem uma reação que demonstrasse o que sentia, nada. Para Naruto, era no mínimo frustrante lidar com alguém que sofria de constipação facial.  
Flagrou o olhar arrogante e presunçoso que o jovem lhe direcionava e não pôde evitar ficar meio boquiaberto. O bastardo provavelmente percebera que havia sido observado insistentemente pelo Capitão e agora o desafiava daquela forma. "Que afronta!" – o Uzumaki pensou, segurando a vontade de devolver o risinho. Podia facilmente dar uma punição extra para o Uchiha, mas de todo modo ia ser ineficaz – isso na melhor das hipóteses, na pior ele simplesmente se aproveitaria da oportunidade para se exibir de forma descarada. Sem dúvida, era melhor deixar quieto.  
Limitou-se a ignorar o recruta metido e voltou sua atenção para os outros. Como esperado, Gaara era o segundo a terminar a tarefa, com sua usual expressão séria – nada que fosse irritante ou presunçoso igual ao outro. Entediado agora que seus dois destaques já haviam terminado, ficou ali com uma cara de bunda enquanto esperava os outros molengas terminarem com a brincadeira na lama. Céus, como eram lentos!  
— Vamos, princesas, o príncipe aqui não tem o dia todo pra esperar por vocês. – gritou exasperado. – Porra Inuzuka, não presta nem pra rastejar no barro? – ralhou ferozmente com o recruta irritadiço do grupo; o infeliz havia se enroscado em um dos arames e atrasava todos atrás de si. – Que merda vocês estão fazendo aqui, acham que é recreação? Vamos, não tenho o dia todo e se me fizerem esperar mais, irão ficar rastejando feito vermes a noite toda até que os arames se misturem aos seus ossos, seus imbecis.  
Naruto suspirou pesadamente enquanto assistia os jovens se apressarem para terminar a tarefa assim que Kiba Inuzuka se desenroscou. Estavam desesperados; o que era bem compreensível – afinal, quem gostaria de passar a noite se rastejando entre barro e arame farpado?  
Geralmente o Uzumaki não sentia o prazer que seus amigos sádicos sentiam ao distribuir punições ou palestras motivacionais como aquela, mas era seu trabalho e não podia simplesmente agir como seu espírito gentil desejava – embora ainda fosse conhecido por ser o Capitão que mais pegava leve com sua turma. Sempre que questionavam a respeito disso, dizia que se orgulhava de no mínimo "ainda ser um dos que respeitam os direitos humanos dentro do limite permitido pela sociedade hipócrita de bosta". Naruto não era só um militar, era um militante e adorava discutir coisas do gênero, embora os colegas insensíveis não se importassem muito com aquilo.  
Mais meia hora foi necessária até que todos estivessem prontos para a próxima tarefa, que seria… Naruto se espantou levemente ao perceber que não tinha uma próxima tarefa para os recrutas, pois o dia já chegava ao fim e os coitados precisavam de um banho para que enfim pudessem se recolher. Suspirou aliviado, mais um dia havia se acabado.  
— Finalmente, donzelas! Agora já podem ir até seu sonhado banho, jantem e durmam porque amanhã tem mais. Vão! – ordenou autoritariamente, ao que os recrutas responderam "sim senhor" em uníssono, passando por si de cabeça baixa em direção ao enorme pavilhão.  
Quer dizer, nem todos os recrutas, já que Sasuke passou pelo Capitão de cabeça erguida, e embora sua face ainda estivesse constipada, os olhos brilhavam levemente em desafio. O Uzumaki semicerrou os olhos em sua direção e rosnou levemente, tendo um riso de escárnio como resposta. Aquela com certeza foi a gota d'água para sua revolta, que transbordou em um ato impulsivo que levou o Capitão a agarrar o pulso direito do Uchiha, impedindo-o de continuar andando.  
— Algum problema, bastardo? Talvez as atividades não tenham sido o suficiente para gastar sua energia, precisa de algo mais para lhe ajudar? – perguntou, o rosto tão próximo do outro que pôde sentir o hálito quente acariciar-lhe quando uma risada maliciosa escapou dos lábios alheios.  
— Me convidando para uma noite de atividades extras, Capitão? – Sasuke perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e um tom de voz extremamente sugestivo. Sorriu quando percebeu o leve rubor nas faces de Naruto.  
— Acho que as punições de Neji não estão sendo o suficiente para te colocar no seu lugar, seu projeto de folha de sulfite ambulante. – foi a resposta de Naruto, que tinha o cenho franzido em irritação. Odiava quando debochavam de si, e o recruta estava claramente fazendo isto.  
— Sério isso? – uma gargalhada ecoou, carregada do mais puro descaso. – Anos no exército não te ensinaram nem como xingar de forma decente e realmente ofensiva? Se me acha assim tão branco, por que não se oferece para colorir minha folha, Capitão? Seus dedos e boca iam fazer uma bela obra de arte, não acha? – Sasuke sugeriu novamente, dessa vez limpando as unhas da mão esquerda na farda despretensiosamente, como se não estivesse falando nada demais.  
Naruto engoliu em seco. Qualquer outro já teria sido mandado para uma série de flexões ou maratona ao redor de toda aquela área do quartel, mas Sasuke não era qualquer outro e não reagiria como tal. O Uzumaki não ia lhe dar aquele gostinho da punição, não ia agraciar aquele maluco masoquista. Suspirou para se acalmar e soltou o pulso que nem percebeu que ainda segurava. Olhou friamente para o recruta diante de si e pigarreou antes de falar novamente.  
— Saía daqui logo, bastardo maldito. É uma ordem. – acrescentou rapidamente antes que pudesse ser contestado.  
— Sim, senhor. – o Uchiha respondeu com escárnio, virando-se e finalmente dirigindo-se para onde seus colegas tinham ido.  
Naruto ficou ali, parado e com uma expressão incrédula no rosto, observando o recruta atrevido sumir de sua vista. E pensar que se ele não fosse expulso, o aguentaria por mais alguns anos. Céus, seriam longos anos…  
~~~~~~~  
Sasuke estava irritado, para dizer o mínimo. Havia dado em cima de Naruto e não fora nem um pouco retribuído. Claro que talvez ele fosse hétero, mas ninguém resistia a Sasuke, mesmo as supostas "heterossexualidades" caíam por terra quando se deparavam consigo (Kiba Inuzuka era o melhor exemplo disso, e céus!, ele gemia como uma puta!). O jovem Uchiha era como um demônio da perdição e da luxúria, um anjo caído que ludibriava as almas mais puras a caírem consigo no abismo da putaria. Em dezoito anos de vida, nunca havia sido recusado e ignorado como naquele dia – quem diabos aquele Capitãozinho achava que era?  
Meneou a cabeça em negativa, tentando recobrar o bom senso. Seus passos eram duros como o de uma criança emburrada, mas Sasuke não se importou e manteve-se assim enquanto ia em direção aos banheiros. O que mais odiava naquele lugar era o fato de nunca poder andar devagar, principalmente naquelas horas. Isso porque os banheiros e vestiários ficavam na área ao sul, enquanto o refeitório ficava na área ao norte – o que significava que se demorasse muito, só ia comer as migalhas, sobras que os outros recusavam da gororoba insípida que serviam. Sinceramente, aquele lugar desgraçado havia sido programado para torturar os recrutas em absolutamente todas suas atividades, porque até naqueles detalhes a força de autodefesa do Japão conseguia ser infernal.  
Resmungando como uma velha mal humorada, o Uchiha apertou o passo ao perceber que havia ficado muito para trás graças ao Capitão. Para sua surpresa, havia ainda alguns recrutas no banho, provavelmente aproveitando que naquela hora da noite Neji não infernizava ou apressava tanto os jovens para que lavassem logo suas bundas.  
Um pouco mais calmo com a constatação, Sasuke retirou rapidamente suas roupas sujas de barro e jogou-as em um canto aleatório enquanto se dirigia para um dos chuveiros. Não haviam divisórias, e o que era motivo de incômodo para os outros era o motivo de maior deleite do Uchiha, que sempre aproveitava o momento do banho para avaliar quem seriam suas próximas vítimas em potencial.  
Ali, naquele instante, ele rapidamente decidiu quem seria. Os olhos verdes da sua presa o avaliavam de forma descarada, e mesmo de costas Sasuke soube que eram os olhos de Gaara lhe secando. Sorriu minimamente e o encarou sobre o ombro, mantendo-se de costas numa pose particularmente sedutora enquanto as gotas de água que escorriam por suas costas terminavam de pintar o quadro da perfeita perdição.  
Gaara engoliu em seco, desviando os olhos rapidamente. Tudo o que não queria era uma ereção ali no meio do vestiário, e se não parasse de encarar o colega de quarto, era exatamente o que teria. Limitou-se a terminar logo de se banhar para fugir dali o quanto antes – afinal, precisava manter sua pose de ótimo recruta e com certeza não seria gemendo como uma puta – com Sasuke – nos vestiários que conseguiria.  
O Uchiha sorriu ao perceber a cautela do outro, que inclusive já tinha saído, num piscar de olhos. "Uma bixa cautelosa… Interessante." – pensou sorrindo maliciosamente. Se quisesse aquela presa, ia ter que se esforçar um pouco mais – não que tivesse algum problema com isso, até porque Sasuke adorava caçar, e tinha a leve impressão que aquela seria uma refeição deliciosa.  
~~~~~~~  
Atrasado. Sasuke Uchiha – o melhor, mais pontual e fodido entre os recrutas estava atrasado. Talvez fosse apenas birra pela noite anterior, afinal o jovem parecera bem irritado. Fosse o que fosse, não dava o direito à uma hora de atraso. Naruto suspirou exasperado, enquanto ouvia Neji resmungando algo como: "recrutinha atrevido que não respeita os superiores, vou estralar a chibata nas costas dessa cadela inútil."  
O Hyuuga podia ser muito controlado como diziam que era, mas isso fora do exército, porque ali ele parecia o próprio cão encarnado. Naruto tinha certeza que não era só interpretação, apostava todas suas fichas que o amigo aproveitava o ambiente para descarregar as frustrações que não descarregava lá fora. Suspirou pensando que aquilo não era da sua conta e tomou a dianteira para procurar Sasuke.  
— Cuide dos outros recrutas, com esse infeliz me resolvo sozinho. – foi o que disse ao primeiro tenente enquanto marchava atrás da cadela.  
Uma ínfima parte do Uzumaki estava um pouco preocupada, pois Gaara também estava atrasado e aquilo sem dúvida era incomum. Imaginava se por algum acaso cruel do destino algo tinha acontecido aos dois, e um leve pânico apossou-se de sua mente.  
"Acalme-se, nada demais iria acontecer àqueles bastardos, são os melhores entre os recrutas." – consolou-se, tentando usar da pouca racionalidade que possuía. Já havia atravessado o pátio em direção a ala sul e não vira nenhum deles, então tratou de migrar até a ala norte. Naquele grande pavilhão – onde dormitórios, refeitórios e banheiros dividiam espaço – não havia sequer um soldado para contar história ou ajudar Naruto a encontrar os dois idiotas.  
"Já sei. Algum deles deve estar passando mal e o outro foi ajudar. É isso, Gaara não iria se atrasar por nada menos, ele não é um inconsequente igual a Sasuke." – Naruto pareceu satisfeito com tal conclusão e resolveu agarrar-se a ela, tentando raciocinar os pormenores da situação. Se algum deles estava passando mal, não iria querer que os outros vissem e provavelmente estariam em um lugar mais afastado. Talvez na área de treino olímpicos – chamada assim por ter muitos equipamentos como barras de equilíbrio, tanques de areia movediça para serem pulados, cordas para se pendurarem e até algumas argolas para que pudessem treinar os músculos dos braços. Basicamente, o exército ainda oferecia a chance de treinamento para quem quisesse participar das olimpíadas, realmente algo generoso.  
Naruto sondou aquela área e nada, nenhuma alma para contar história porque naquele dia o treino seria aquático. "Estábulos, eles devem estar por lá. Um lugar onde quase ninguém vai porque fede a merda de cavalo."  
O Capitão fez uma careta ao pensar que alguém passando mal poderia ir até ali, mas de fato era o melhor lugar para quem não quisesse ser visto. Até porque raramente tinham treino de cavalaria, visto que o transporte era obsoleto naquele lugar. De fato, era só um artigo de enfeite das autodefesas japonesas.  
A área era coberta e tinha várias repartições para que os animais tivessem o máximo privacidade possível, evitando assim brigas animalescas entre as bestas enormes. Naruto cumprimentava amigavelmente os cavalos que via, sendo agraciado por encaradas profundas deles – a única forma que possuíam de se comunicar com os imbecis dos humanos. Andou até o fim do corredor que marcava os estábulos, quase desistindo de encontrar os malditos quando enfim avistou uma fuinha de cabelos ruivos mesclada a outra fuinha de cabelos negro azulados dentro de uma das repartições para cavalos que estava vazia. Vendo daquele ângulo, eles não pareciam nem um pouco mal: ninguém estava vomitando as tripas, chorando de dor de barriga ou tendo uma convulsão como Naruto imaginara. Na verdade, eles pareciam bem até demais.  
Com o cenho franzido, o Capitão permaneceu a uma distância razoável enquanto observava os dois bonitos se pegando de jeito. Beijavam-se cheios de volúpia, Gaara prensando Sasuke contra a parede enquanto este último abusava de sua bunda descaradamente. Por algum motivo, Naruto resolveu ficar ali e esperar um pouco – queria ver até onde eles iam chegar com aquilo e o quanto sua raiva ia aumentar conforme assistia.  
~~~~~  
Não havia sido uma caça tão complicada, afinal. Gaara já estava a fim do Uchiha há algum tempo, então bastou algumas provocações no dormitório na noite anterior e algumas pela manhã e ali estavam os dois.  
Claro que o método para levar o jovem Sabaku até ali tinha sido meio trapaceiro – Sasuke dissera que era uma ordem dos superiores, que tinham mandado que escolhesse alguém para ir ajudá-lo a limpar os estábulos. Apesar de desconfiado, Gaara foi e assim que chegaram, não precisou de muito para agarrá-lo e fazê-lo corresponder.  
E por isso naquele momento Sasuke estava sendo prensado contra a parede enquanto o Sabaku lhe beijava de forma afoita, tentando manter o controle do ósculo mesmo que o Uchiha não cedesse facilmente. Este último apalpava a nádega alheia enquanto esfregava seu joelho lentamente na intimidade Gaara, arrepiando-se com os grunhidos baixos que o dito cujo deixava escapar.  
Ficaram ali naquela deliciosa pegação por longos minutos, sem se preocuparem com a hora e com o quanto estariam ferrados depois. Não pretendiam parar nem tão cedo, mas a vida – aquela maldita – pregara-lhes uma peça, surpreendendo os jovens recrutas com um pigarro soando atrás deles, muito conhecido e totalmente inadequado e inesperado naquele momento. Separaram-se e viraram lentamente seus rostos para trás, sendo (des)agraciados com a visão do Capitão Uzumaki de braços cruzados e uma expressão deveras irritada no rosto.  
Sasuke e Gaara engoliram em seco quase ao mesmo tempo. Infelizmente, não estariam ferrados depois, estariam ferrados naquele momento.


End file.
